


Burger O'Clock

by CreativeExplosion (WritersLife4me), WritersLife4me



Series: Hyungwon fics [4]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad Days, Bad Luck, Fast Food, Gen, Hyunwoo mentioned, Kihyun and Changkyun mentioned, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Friendship, Sad Chae Hyungwon, Themed restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/CreativeExplosion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/WritersLife4me
Summary: Hyungwon's bad luck started when he broke his glasses on the bus. After a trip to a fastfood restaurant, he realizes bad days don't last forever.





	Burger O'Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone here is my fourth and last fic for Hyungwon Bingo.
> 
> Sqaure: Glasses
> 
> Enjoy.

Hyungwon exited Clarity Eye care, annoyed. He couldn’t believe he had to pick up another pair of glasses. A frown crossed his lips as he walked further away from the building. As he walked, he thought about his misfortune. Last week he smashed his glasses on the bus. He had to wear contacts for a week before he was able to get his new pair. It was frustrating. His previous glasses had been in his ownership for a few days.

He pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose. Maybe he should get his glasses adjusted. The last thing he wanted was his glasses falling off his face. His eyes drifted toward the window display of a tiny shop. His reflection distracted him. He moved toward the window, wanting to take a closer look.

The lady at Clarity Eye Care insisted he looked fashionable, handsome. A sigh left his plump lips. He didn’t feel handsome or fashionable. He missed his silver frames, nothing flashy. But the bright red frames he had on were foreign to him. If only he could toss the glasses in the trash. But he had to see. His stomach grumbled. He looked at his time, frowning. It was time for him to get a bite to eat. He dragged his eyes away from the shop window and continued to walk.

The sidewalk was filled with people traveling to and from work. There were a few students walking toward the bus stop, ready to head home. Hyungwon winced, rubbing at his left arm. He looked over his shoulder. Someone ran into him and didn’t bother to apologize. He watched the burly business man cross the street toward a large towering skyscraper. He shook his head. It seemed he was meant to have another terrible week.

He walked four blocks, and then spotted a burger place on the right. His stomach grumbled louder. His eyes wandered to the bright yellow and red sign reading Burger o‘clock. He shook his head, unamused. But he was hungry, so he ignored the name of the place and walked in. When he entered, he glanced around. There were four booths on each side and three tables in the middle.

“Welcome to Burger o’ clock. It’s food time!”

Hyungwon brows furrowed at the greeting. He glanced at the single individual standing behind the register. The blonde-haired cashier gave him a wide grin, twin dimples appearing in his cheeks. He couldn’t help but return the grin as he walked to the counter. He glanced at the menu and then the eager employee.

“I haven’t eaten here before. What do you recommend?”

“You haven’t eaten here?” he asked, warm brown eyes widening with each second.

Hyungwon shook his head.

“Okay! Maybe the Time Freeze burger.”

Hyungwon looked back at the menu. “Is everything time themed here?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, how is the Five o’clock burger?”

“It is good, but we only serve it at five.”

Hyungwon glanced at him, arms crossed. “You only serve this burger at five. Why?”

The employee looked at him. “Because its so good it gives you an instant boost of energy after a long day at work or school. Around five is when all the business people and students stop by. I’m guessing you aren’t in high school since you are here at one.”

“I’m in college.”

“Oh! Me too! Where do you go?”

“I go to Seoul Tech.”

“Oh! I’m at Seoul U! Wow, Seoul Tech. That’s so intense!”

Hyungwon smiled at the enthusiasm shining from his eyes. He wondered if this employee was always so lively. His eyes wandered to the half-filled tip jar. A small smiled graced his lips. It was obvious the other boy was one of the favorites amongst the customers.

“You know what? I recommend the Reset Burger. I think you need it,” he said.

Hyungwon frowned. He wondered if his mood seemed too obvious. He hadn’t been carefree since his glasses broke. His broken glasses started a domino effect of terrible things. One of the terrible things was a failed test. He ran his fingers through his curly locks. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He decided to ignore it for a bit. He ordered the Reset Burger and then counted out his bills to pay.

“Here you go thank you, uh—Honey,” he said, reading the nametag.

“Honey is my nickname so I figured I would go by it here too,” he said. “My real name is Jooheon.”

“Interesting, thank you Jooheon,” he said, taking the medium sized paper cup. “My name is Hyungwon.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jooheon said. “You can have a seat. I’ll deliver your food to the table.”

Hyungwon nodded and chose a booth close to the door. It took a couple minutes for his food to be delivered by the smiley employee. He accepted the tray and got ready to eat. Jooheon took a seat across from him. His eyes widened as he looked over at the other boy. He glanced at the counter, confused. Didn’t he need to be at the register?

“Hello,” Jooheon greeted.

“I’m not saying you can’t sit here, but don’t you have to be at the register?”

Jooheon shrugged his shoulders. “I mean this is our slowest time of the day. We get some customers in the morning for breakfast and lunch at noon, but from 1 pm to 2pm we are slow. But I can leave if this is too weird. I’ve been told I can be weird sometimes.”

“I don’t think it’s weird,” Hyungwon said. “I mean okay it is weird. I don’t mind.”

“Plus, you look like you need company.”

“Wow, it must be obvious that I'm havinga terrible week. Actually, it’s been terrible since last week.”

Jooheon looked at him, eyes twinkling. “Oh? Do you want to talk about it?”

Hyungwon glanced at the small smile on Jooheon’s face and his dimples. There was nothing to lose, so decided he would tell him. He off loaded his experiences for the past week on the table. His story grew as he began to think about more awful things.

Jooheon looked at him. “Ouch, you’ll have other exams, right?”

“Yeah, but we only have three, so I was disappointed. I wanted to start the semester strong, you know? Kihyun, Changkyun, and I studied for it. They got excellent grades and I feel bad that I can’t be 100 percent happy for them.”

“I say, don’t beat yourself up. I’m sure your friends understand you are disappointed. And I know they know you are happy for them. And sorry to hear you broke your other glasses. The new ones look nice by the way. I need to get myself a cool pair too.”

“Really? I actually hate my glasses. I think I look ridiculous.”

Jooheon shook his head. “No way. When you walked in, I was about to text everyone that a model was coming to eat at Burger o’ clock. Actually, I sent the text.”

Hyungwon shook his head. “A model? Well thank you. The frames I had before were not available, so I was convinced to go with these. I’m happy to know someone doesn’t think I look funny.”

“Nope, just handsome.”

Hyungwon’s phone buzzed on the table.

“Your friends?”

Hyungwon nodded.

“I wouldn’t ignore them. Like I said I’m sure they understand you are disappointed but also happy for them.”

Jooheon was right. He shouldn’t have ignored the messages. He glanced at Jooheon, smiling. There was something warm and gentle about the boy across from him. He grinned thinking about his current friends. He could imagine them all hanging out together. He shook his head.

Jooheon glanced at the register and then looked at him. “Hey, sorry, I’m not abandoning you or this conversation. I just have a customer to ring.”

“What? Don’t apologize. You are on the clock. I’m the customer, a stranger. Please, don’t get fired over me.”

Jooheon laughed, his entire face lighting up like a 100- watt bulb. Hyungwon grinned. The boy jogged to the counter and took the customer’s order with the same amount of enthusiasm as he displayed to him. After the customer got the to go order, the eatery became quiet again. The sunshine employee came back to his table and took a seat. Hyungwon looked at his time, frowning. He had class in twenty minutes.

“Hey, I got to go, but thank you,” Hyungwon said.

“For what?” Jooheon asked, confusion on his face.

“For I don’t know, being so nice? I mean you let me rant. I really appreciate it, especially with how the past week has been. I feel a little better now.”

“You are welcome. No problem!” Jooheon said, voice sounding like a toddler as he gave him a cutesy wink.

Hyungwon’s eyes widened.

“Sorry, I thought you’d find that funny. I do cute things to make people laugh and—wow I’ve never failed so badly.”

Hyungwon nodded. “Uhm—one second.”

Hyungwon took another bite of the burger. He had been full after he ate half, but he wanted to do something cheesy. He’ll need strength to accomplish it. He turned to Jooheon and smiled.

“Go ahead, I ate the Reset burger. Please do it again.”

Jooheon laughed and repeated his act. Hyungwon allowed himself to chuckle. Maybe he was pretending to laugh a little but the grin on Jooheon’s face was worth it. He packed up his garbage and tossed the items away.

“Well, I guess you are leaving then.”

Hyungwon noticed the sadness in the boy’s voice. It was a little strange to him. Jooheon had known him for literally twenty minutes. But he guessed he could understand it. He liked talking with the other boy too. He seemed super nice. Maybe next time he would be able to learn more about Jooheon. All he did was talk the poor employee’s ear off.

“I’ll be back. I liked the Reset Burger. I feel I can start over,” Hyungwon said.

Jooheon chuckled and then spoke. “Good one.”

“When I come back, I’ll be with my friends. Hyunwoo hyung likes burgers so he’ll like this place. And maybe next time you can tell me more about you. Sorry I talked your ear off.”

Jooheon beamed. “Awesome! And no worries. I’m glad you feel a bit better.”

“Before I go,” Hyungwon said, digging into his pocket and pulling out a bill. “It isn’t much but here is your tip. Thank you for your service. You went above and beyond.”

Jooheon flushed. “Stop it. I kind of do that for everyone.”

“Ah, so you sit down with them too?” he asked, brows raised.

“Okay that was the first time I sat down with a customer,” he said. “You are nice guy Hyungwon. Hope to see you again!”

“You are nice guy too. See you around.”

Hyungwon exited Burger o’clock a large smile on his face. He couldn’t wait to suggest the fast food restaurant to his friends. He turned back around, waving at the friendly employee behind the counter. Maybe the rest of the week wouldn’t be too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I truly appreciate it! I am super excited to know what you think.


End file.
